


The Proposal

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: The Proposal [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unwanted romantic attentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Snufkin is being courted by a poet and Moomin isn't at all happy about it.





	The Proposal

There was a poet in Moomin Valley. It was hard not to notice him, as he was incredibly loud, reciting his poetry at the drop of a hat and scaring away the fish and birds. Snufkin wouldn't mind so much, but the poet seemed to show up wherever Snufkin was. For now, there was nobody around and Snufkin could enjoy spending some time to himself.

Snufkin cast his fishing line into the river and settled in for a nice, relaxing afternoon. He leant back, laying his head on his hands. He gave a small smile to himself, contentedly. It had been a while since he'd had some time to be alone. He didn't mind spending time with his best friend Moomin, but it was exhausting to have to interact with other people constantly.

"My darling Snufkin!"

Snufkin stopped himself from scowling at the intrusion. He hadn't even had a minute to himself before the poet interrupted. The poet wasn't a bad person, but he didn't seem to realise that others needed time away from him. He seemed oblivious to the fact that nobody in Moomin Valley wanted to hear his poetry, especially not Snufkin.

"My sweet, bohemian darling heart." The poet grabbed Snufkin's paws and held them to his chest. He also didn't seem to know about the concept of personal space.

"Ah, hello." Snufkin commented mildly, tugging his paws away and placing them in his own coat pockets.

"I have missed your effulgent visage today, my love. I thought to myself that I would perish if I did not lay my eyes on your beautiful face." The poet said, cupping Snufkin's face with his hands. Snufkin stared back at him silently. He never knew what to say to the strangely complimentary poet, but the poet didn't seem to mind this at all.

"My sweet love, you are as strong and silent as ever. I pray one day I will be privy to your lovely thoughts. We can share them together, perhaps, over dinner...?"

"Please speak quieter." Snufkin requested. "You're scaring away my fish."

The poet cried out dramatically, letting go of Snufkin's face and grabbing onto his own chest. "Oh, my dear muse, you strike me down with your dismissive words! No matter, I shall win you over with my poetry!"

Snufkin sighed and reeled in his fishing line. He wasn't going to catch any fish today. The poet wasn't listening to reasonable requests this time, although he could occasionally.

* * *

Moomin sat on the verandah and lay his chin on the table, as he watched Snufkin fish. There was a new person in Moomin Valley- a poet- and he had taken quite a liking to Snufkin. Unfortunately for Moomin, it appeared Snufkin quite liked the person too, allowing him to recite poetry to him and touch him excessively.

From his vantage point on the verandah, Moomin could see the poet taking Snufkin's paws in his. He couldn't hold in a smirk as he saw Snufkin tear his paws away from the poet. The smirk quickly dropped as the poet gently cupped Snufkin's face with his hands and lean in, tilting his head slightly. It was obvious to Moomin that they were about to have their first kiss. Or what he hoped was their first kiss. He didn't want to think about what it would mean if Snufkin had already been kissing the poet.

Moomin and Snufkin had taken a moonlit walk together the previous night, where Moomin carefully brushed his snout against Snufkin's cheek, too scared and shy to nuzzle his nose properly. Despite his hesitance, Moomin was certain Snufkin knew exactly what he meant by it. He knew his friend knew how moomins kiss and Moomin had never so much as kissed Snufkin's cheek before. Snufkin hadn't kissed him back the moomin way, instead he had pressed his soft, sweet lips to Moomin's forehead. Moomin lifted his paw to feel where it tingled as he thought about it.

Snufkin kissing someone else wasn't something Moomin wanted to witness today, or ever, Moomin decided. He turned his gaze away from Snufkin and toward the flowerbeds closer to Moomin House. When he heard a pained cry, he snapped his head back to check on Snufkin again. To his relief, all he found was the poet having some sort of drama and Snufkin looking vaguely uncomfortable.

Well, if Snufkin was uncomfortable, it was Moomin's duty as his best friend to rescue him, even if his romantic overtures had been vaguely rejected. Moomin huffed at the thought that stupid, flowery poet had upset his Snufkin, before he stood up and made his way over to the pair.

* * *

"Snufkin!"

Snufkin looked at his saviour in relief. Moomin was here, likely with an adventure or a question or a request for advice that would get Snufkin out of interacting with the poet any longer. Snufkin couldn't stop a fond smile from forming on his face. "Hello, Moomin. What's the matter?"

Please be something time consuming and quiet and away from here. He would even take visiting Sniff over having to hear any more dreadful poetry.

"W-well, uhh, um-"

Come on, you can do it, Moomin. Snufkin thought, encouragingly. Any excuse. I'll take anything. Please.

"Um. Could you help me with something, Snufkin?"

Good enough. "Yes I will, Moomin."

"I shall help my darling love's friend also!" The poet volunteered.

Moomin stared at him with wide, startled eyes. "O-oh, no! No. Its okay. I- it's a private matter. I would prefer to talk to Snufkin by himself." He turned to Snufkin. "Please, Snufkin?"

"Of course, Moomin. Anything you need." Snufkin said before the poet could get another word in. "Excuse us." And with that, Snufkin took Moomin's hand and tugged him quickly away, further into the forest.

Snufkin checked over his shoulder to make sure Moomin was keeping up properly and found he was, but with a peculiar expression on his face. His eyes were wide and his fur was red. Was he sick? Did he actually have a problem he needed Snufkin's help with? And here Snufkin was using him as an excuse to run away from his own problems. He was a terrible friend.

They walked until they found a set of caves worth exploring. Moomin pulled Snufkin by the paw into the entrance of the first one they reached, before he leaned against the wall and let out a relieved sigh. Snufkin stared down at their still connected paws until Moomin noticed the direction of his gaze and yanked his paw away. That hurt a little, as if Snufkin realised Moomin didn't want to hold paws he wouldn't have taken it in the first place. Moomin hid his paws behind his back and looked to the side, further into the cave. Snufkin waited.

It didn't seem like Moomin would start talking first, so Snufkin would have to lead the conversation. Usually he preferred to let his friend take his time telling him things, but Moomin had mentioned he wanted Snufkin's help with a problem

"What's the matter, Moomin?"

"Huh?" Moomin finally looked at Snufkin again.

"The problem you wanted me to help with?"

"O-oh! That's- It's- u-um-" Moomin cut himself off and slid down to the ground, sitting and staring into the depths of the cave.

Snufkin sat opposite him and waited for Moomin to be ready to talk. He wasn't in any hurry and he got his wish; to be away from the endless recitation of poetry. He could wait.

* * *

Moomin avoided making eye contact with Snufkin. How was he supposed to explain this? He hadn't come up with a fake problem to tell Snufkin. He hadn't thought beyond getting his friend away from that overbearing annoyance of a poet. How could he explain to Snufkin that there was nothing wrong, Moomin was simply too jealous to stand seeing another man try to woo him. The thought of the poet trying to court Snufkin made Moomin's chest tighten and his jaw clench. 

Did Snufkin want to be taken away? He'd been so uncomfortable, but had Moomin misread the situation? Was Snufkin enjoying being courted by the poet? Moomin felt foolish for leaping to assumptions, but Snufkin hadn't protested. In fact, it was as though he leapt at the chance to leave. Then again, there was a chance Moomin was merely projecting onto him? He wanted for Snufkin to dump the poet and run into Moomin's arms so badly that he decided for him that he was unhappy in the poet's company. 

Snufkin watched him silently, with an inquisitively tilted head. Moomin squirmed in place at the attention. Snufkin was his best friend and Moomin couldn't even support him properly when he found a beau. But how could he, when the man he loved consorted with somebody else? And not even a good partner, a nuisance of a poet who thought he could take up all of Snufkin's time and attention and recite terrible poetry aloud at the drop of a hat. He didn't even have the good grace to be shy about it. Instead, he loudly declared his profound love the moment he laid eyes on Snufkin, in front of the entire valley, then proceeded to spend every available moment with him.

"I have a problem..." Moomin breathed quietly to himself. 

"Yes, I thought that was why we were here?" Snufkin answered, making Moomin squeak in surprise. He hadn't realised he said that out loud. Now he truly did have to explain a problem to Snufkin so he wouldn't be suspicious. Moomin considered it. Perhaps, if he left out the details, Snufkin could help him work through it.

"I'm in love with my friend." Moomin said to the ground.

"...Oh?" Snufkin tugged at the lock of hair poking out of his hat and laying on his forehead. Moomin stared at the auburn hair and wished he could touch it to find out exactly how soft it was. It looked soft. Whenever Snufkin took off his hat, his unbrushed hair sprung out in messy curls, tempting Moomin to reach out and stroke them. He never did, as he didn't think Snufkin would appreciate it. Snufkin hated people touching him.

"Moomin?" Snufkin prompted, causing Moomin to blink out of his hazey, longing daydream and back into reality. Right, he was supposed to be explaining his problem. But what else could he say? He was in love with his friend. It was that simple.

"I don't think he loves me back." Moomin sighed. That was the real problem, he supposed. He had been in love with Snufkin for years and nothing had come of it and it had never worried him before. It was only recently it started to hurt, as it quickly became clear Snufkin didn't love him back.

* * *

A sharp pang shot through Snufkin's heart as Moomin told him he was in love with a friend. Then it shot through again as Moomin said they didn't love him back. Snufkin tried not to be obvious, as he rubbed his paw on his chest through his coat, to alleviate the pain. After spending several years as Moomin's best friend while he was dating Snorkmaiden, Snufkin thought he would have been used to being jealous. Although he didn't mind as much about Moomin being in love with someone else when the other person loved him back. 

This situation, though, made Moomin seem miserable. He sat on the floor with his paws wrapped around his knees and his eyes brimming with tears. As he witnessed the sight of his friend crying over this unnamed unrequited love, Snufkin was enraged.

How dare Moomin's friend not love him the way he needed? How dare they make him so upset? Snufkin wasn't a particularly violent person, but whoever made his dear best friend cry deserved to be smacked. Snufkin crawled closer to his friend and sat next to him, pressing to his side in what was hopefully a reassuring manner. He took Moomin's paw and held it with both of his.

"Tell me about him." Snufkin said, deciding that even if he already didn't like this person, Moomin deserved to gush over his crush just like anybody else.

Moomin blushed lightly and directed his gaze to literally anywhere other than Snufkin.

"He- He's perfect." Moomin sighed finally. "He's so handsome and charming and clever. I've never met anyone else like him. I love talking to him and going on adventures with him more than anything."

Snufkin couldn't help but feel hurt. Those were things he liked best when he was with Moomin. It saddened him to think his best friend didn't feel the same way, but he'd been expecting it. Why did he offer to listen to this? Now Moomin had started, he didn't seem to be able to stop.

"He's brave as well. He's always so calm and collected and it's like nothing ever bothers him, even when we're in danger on adventures. And he's so much cooler than I am...sometimes I wonder why someone so incredible would even want to be friends with me." Moomin turned continuously redder as he spoke, his paws slowly working their way upwards until they covered his face.

Snufkin narrowed his eyes. "Why wouldn't he want to be friends? You're amazing, Moomin. You're the best person I've ever met. Anyone who doesn't realise that doesn't deserve you."

* * *

Moomin was glad he'd already covered his face as Snufkin interrupted his whining. If not, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the sudden flattery from his beloved.

"U-um. L-let's talk about something else now!" Moomin squeaked out. 

Snufkin continued to look cooly at Moomin, completely unaffected by Moomin's blathering. Moomin wished he would say something. Anything. Well, anything except saying he'd figured out Moomin was talking about him and that he never wanted to see him again.

"What about you?" Moomin blurted out suddenly. Snufkin sat back and blinked, startled. 

"What about me?"

"Don't you have someone you like?"

Snufkin blushed a pretty, light pink and looked away shyly. Oh no, he did like someone. It was the poet, Moomin knew. There wasn't anybody else who was new in Moomin Valley and Snufkin had never shown interest in anyone before. Moomin's heart shattered. The tiny slither of a chance he thought he could possibly have had with Snufkin closed with a potent click. Of course Snufkin loved the poet. They spent all of their time together and the poet composed sonnets in Snufkin's honour every day and recited them proudly. Of course Snufkin wouldn't choose Moomin, who was too scared and cowardly to even confess his feelings aloud, over the poet who could declare his love from the rooftops. Of course Moomin wasn't good enough for Snufkin. How could he ever think otherwise?

He sighed sadly and squeezed Snufkin's paw, reveling slightly in the fact they were still holding paws. 

"Will you tell me about him?" It was the only thing he could do for his friend at this point, as Snufkin had so patiently and kindly listened to him. Snufkin smiled shyly.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Oh no, that sounded like Snufkin knew it was him Moomin was talking about! Moomin hoped he was just being paranoid, but he had a dreadful, hollow pit in his stomach.

"Of course I do." Moomin said, cheerily, internally scolding himself for his masochism.

"Well... He's very cute. And wonderful. I think he might be the kindest person I know and I know a lot of people. He can make friends with anyone he speaks to, no matter who they are and he's so patient and understanding with me. And you know how difficult I can be."

"You're not difficult at all!" Moomin argued.

"That's kind of you to say."

"It's true!" Moomin insisted. "Who told you that you were difficult?"

"Nobody at all. I just know I am."

"How could you say that? You're so sweet and laid back and everyone likes you a lot."

Snufkin pulled his hat down to cover his face, although Moomin could still make out a slight smile underneath the brim. "Oh, Moomin. Out of the two of us, I think you're the sweet one. I don't know why you aren't with your beloved right now."

"He's in love with someone else." Moomin admitted sadly. 

* * *

Snufkin was glad for his hat covering his face as his eyes widened in shock. Moomin's friend was in love with someone else? While Moomin was right there, pining after him? Did this friend understand the gift they were being given? Snufkin would do anything to have Moomin look at him with that much love. 

"Are you sure?" Snufkin asked, finding it quite impossible that someone could have Moomin love them and not love him back. "Have you asked him about it?"

Snufkin moved his hat back onto the top of his head to make eye contact with Moomin, who blushed. "N-no... I've never told him..."

"But how do you know he's in love with someone else?"

"I can just tell... He spends so much time with them and I-I'm just me. Who would choose me?"

"I would!" Snufkin snapped, before he backtracked immediately. "Anyone would! You're wonderful and if this person doesn't love you then he's an idiot!"

"Snufkin!"

"It's true." Snufkin insisted. "I don't know how anyone couldn't love you. You should tell him how you feel, I'm sure he feels the same."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then at least you'll know. I suppose you just need to ask yourself if this friend of yours is worth fighting for." Snufkin kicked himself for encouraging Moomin to pursue someone else, only he couldn't bare to think of Moomin passing up an opportunity to live happily ever after. Moomin was such a romantic, he deserved to be happy.

Moomin's eyes lit up. "You really think so, Snufkin? You don't think I'll ruin anything?"

"Of course you won't, Moomin. You're a wonderful friend. Even if he doesn't return your feelings- which I'm sure he will- he'll still want to keep you as a friend."

Snufkin blushed as Moomin flung his arms around Snufkin's neck in an excited hug, knocking him backwards onto the floor, not realising the compromising position they ended up in. Moomin nuzzled his snout into Snufkin's hair, where his hat had been knocked aside. 

"U-um...Moomin?"

Moomin turned to see what Snufkin was saying and, as he did, noticed how close they were. Their noses didn't touch but it was a near miss, considering how intimate they were. Moomin yelped and flung himself back, red-faced and stuttered apologies. 

"It's okay." Snufkin assured him. "It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong."

* * *

As Snufkin told Moomin to fight for him, hope grew in Moomin's chest. His heart beat faster as Snufkin indirectly told him that he would love Moomin, even if he followed up by asking how anyone couldn't love him. It was obviously a metaphor, but it still made Moomin's heart soar. Then Snufkin insisted that the friend Moomin was in love with would definitely love him back and Moomin couldn't stop himself from tackling Snufkin into an enthusiastic bear hug.

Snufkin fell backwards and his hat fell off from the impact, so Moomin could see his gorgeously messy hair that he loved so much. Moomin tucked his snout into Snufkin's hair and breathed in deeply. He nuzzled deeper into the hair, taking in the lovely scent of lavender and sea salt as he did so, tightening his arms around Snufkin.

"U-um... Moomin?" Snufkin said, hesitantly.

Moomin turned to Snufkin as he spoke and found the end of his fur brushing lightly against Snufkin's nose. He turned red and flailed, letting go and moving away quickly. He'd almost accidentally kissed Snufkin! It was as though a heard of elephants were stampeding through his chest. Moomin stuttered apologies. He didn't want Snufkin to think he was taking advantage of him, especially before Moomin was ready to confess.

Snufkin reassured him he hadn't done anything wrong, but Moomin knew he had wanted to press closer to Snufkin, lean in and push their snouts together. 

"Where has my darling beloved been all this time?" The poet called into the cave. "Surely no problem could weigh so heavily that we should be forced to separate for so long?"

Moomin automatically stepped closer to Snufkin, as though prepared to defend him against a threat. There was no need to, of course, and as though to prove this the poet stopped just a few feet away from Snufkin and stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Are you alright?" Snufkin asked as Moomin scowled at the stupid expression.

"My sweet Snufkin, I am entranced by your beautiful tresses. May I touch your autumnal locks?"

Snufkin was startled. 

"No." Moomin spat out before Snufkin could say anything. "Snufkin doesn't like people touching him."

The poet glared down his nose at Moomin, disapprovingly. "I believe my beloved can answer for himself."

Moomin blushed, chastised.

"He's right, I don't like to be touched." Snufkin interjected. He picked up his hat, brushed it off and placed it on his head, covering his hair. Moomin mourned the loss but found solace that the same single lock of hair rested against his forehead, poking out from underneath his hat. "Did you need something?"

"Only to gaze upon you happily once again, my sweet angel." 

Moomin's eye twitched. Snufkin blinked. 

"I have crafted a sonnet for you, my love, may I lend your ear?"

Snufkin covered his ears with his paws and frowned. "I don't think they're detachable."

Moomin giggled fondly and the poet threw back his head in uproarious laughter. Snufkin looked away from them as he realised he'd misunderstood another saying. He hated not understanding people, but Moomin thought his reactions were too adorable to not experience. 

* * *

Snufkin sighed in annoyance as the poet found where he and Moomin were hiding. Then he embarrassed himself in front of Moomin by assuming the poet actually wanted to lend his ears. Snufkin's lip wobbled and he looked away so Moomin couldn't see his expression as both Moomin and the poet laughed at him. His face burned.

"Snufkin? Are you okay?" Moomin asked, cautiously.

Snufkin pressed his mouth closed and nodded, silently. Moomin reached out a paw, ready to place it on Snufkin's cheek, when the poet grabbed his wrist.

"Don't forget, Moomin dear, my sweet darling doesn't like being touched."

Moomin frowned and pulled his arm away, forcing the poet to let go. "Snufkin and I have been friends for years. If he doesn't want me to touch him, he can say so himself." He raised his eyebrows pointedly. "Weren't you only just saying something similar?"

"_Friends_, hmm?"

"_Best_ friends." Moomin said, firmly, taking hold of Snufkin's paw and glaring at the poet. Before this, Snufkin hadn't known Moomin didn't like the poet. Usually he was so friendly and accommodating to everyone no matter what. It definitely took more than being a general nuisance for any of the moomins to be angry with someone, or else Little My would have been kicked out of Moomin House years ago.

Snufkin mused on what the poet might have done to upset Moomin, but couldn't think of a single thing. Meanwhile, the poet was giving Moomin a smug, knowing expression. The poet took Snufkin's free paw and bowed down to kiss the back of his knuckles. Moomin tightened his grip on Snufkin's other paw and scowled at the poet. Snufkin wasn't sure why the poet kissed his paw, other than him being extremely friendly. So friendly, in fact, that it was a little uncomfortable to interact with him. Still, Snufkin didn't want Moomin to be sad, and obviously being in an argument with his friend was distressing him. Therefore Snufkin offered up the one thing he could share that always made him feel better when having a bad day.

"You two should come fishing with me."

* * *

Moomin was going to cry. It was his best option, as the only others were to sit and listen to his one true love be flirted with or to fling himself into the ocean in a dramatic display of self-sacrifice in honour of his love. If he weighed up his options, crying didn't sound too bad.

Unfortunately, he was stuck in a tiny fishing boat in the middle of the open water and there was no way to explain why he was crying to the two other occupants of the boat. How could one be so happy and yet so frustrated at the same time? Snufkin sat between Moomin and the poet, both their sides pressing up against his. He appeared so tiny and cute in comparison to the two taller creatures surrounding him.

All three of them had their rods cast out. None of them had received a bite for the two hours they'd been crammed into the fishing boat for. The first half hour was spent arguing by Moomin and the poet over who should row the boat. They grabbed the oars from each other, insisting "politely" that they could take care of it and they wouldn't want the other to worry. Moomin hadn't thought the poet was the kind of person to willingly do physical work, so the only conclusion was that he wanted to show off to Snufkin. Moomin couldn't allow that, as he wanted to row the boat to take care of Snufkin (and also to show off just a little bit). As Moomin and the poet argued, they found themselves suddenly off balance as the boat began moving. Snufkin had quietly stolen the oars and started the boat out himself.

The three cast their rods and sat in complete silence. Moomin shifted uncomfortably. He was starting to feel the urge to fill the air with chatter, which he resisted as best he could. Usually after Snufkin and he had spent quiet time together, Snufkin didn't mind if Moomin wanted to talk, but Moomin didn't want to talk in front of the poet. He opened his mouth to suggest that they wouldn't catch anything today and that they should head back now, but he was interrupted by Snufkin sighing contentedly. 

"Fishing is so peaceful." Snufkin commented, his heavy-lidded eyes gazing out at the gentle blue-green waves. 

"Yeah." Moomin agreed happily.

"The teal ocean waves lapping at the cusp of our boat remind me of you, my angelic heart."

"Oh, I've got one!" Snufkin cheered, standing up. "Help me reel it in."

Moomin and the poet both shot to their feet, forcing the boat to waver precariously. They scuffled for a moment as each of them attempted to wrap their arms around Snufkin, neither of them succeeding. Moomin and the poet grabbed onto Snufkin's fishing rod and did their best to help him hold onto the fish. As they pulled forcefully on the fishing rod, the fish managed to get free, and the three fishermen fell backwards, as the boat tipped over, and plunged into the water.

Moomin, the most avid swimmer, recovered immediately and made his way back to the surface where he found Snufkin clinging to the side of the upturned boat, frantically searching the water. "Snufkin!"

"Moomin! Thank goodness you're alright! I couldn't see you. Where did the poet come up?"

"I haven't seen him!" Moomin glanced around, not seeing anything else above the water. 

"Oh! He's still under!" Snufkin cried, pointing at a dark shape floating in the deep, and prepared to launch himself from the boat.

"Stay there, I'll get him!" Moomin couldn't let his beloved Snufkin risk his life, especially when Moomin was the better swimmer between the two of them. 

Moomin took a deep breath and dived down into the water, making his way to the shadow Snufkin had pointed out. His friend was right, it was the poet, and he'd fallen unconscious. Moomin sped towards him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. The dead weight forced him to slow down significantly, but Moomin eventually managed to navigate them both back to the surface. He emerged next to the boat, which Snufkin had somehow managed to correct.

Snufkin helped Moomin and the poet onto the boat, checking a blushing Moomin over for injuries of which he found none. Moomin purred happily as Snufkin's paws fluttered around his neck and chest and stomach. Moomin's smile dropped as Snufkin nodded to himself, content that Moomin wasn't hurt, and turned to the unconscious poet.

He crouched down next to the poet and hovered his ear next to the man's open mouth. Snufkin's eyes widened. "He's not breathing."

"What?" Moomin gasped.

Snufkin linked his paws together and began pumping them on the poet's chest. Moomin kneeled down on the poet's other side. "What can I do?" He didn't like the poet but that didn't mean he wanted him to die.

"See what- I'm doing- now?" Snufkin panted.

"Yes."

"Do you think- you can- take over when- I tell you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay- now!" Snufkin stopped pumping the poet's chest and Moomin replaced him immediately. He didn't know exactly what it was for but Snufkin appeared quite insistent that it was important, so Moomin thought it best to do what he said. Snufkin pinched the poet's nose and leaned down to kiss the poet on the lips.

It wasn't every day one witnessed his best friend, whom they were in love with, cure death with true love's kiss. Moomin continued heavily pounding on the poet's chest as he bit his lip and watched Snufkin's lips connect with the poet's. Snufkin turned away and took in a deep breath before kissing the poet again. He did this several times, as though watching him kiss someone else just the once wasn't painful enough for Moomin. After a few kisses from Snufkin, the poet became more responsive. 

On the final kiss, the poet leaned up and started moving in response to Snufkin's mouth on his. Snufkin leaned back but the poet lay his hand on Snufkin's cheek and pressed upwards to extend the kiss. 

"Hmff-" Snufkin squeaked. He was trying to pull away but the poet kept a grip on him, sneaking a hand around his waist and pulling him down to the bottom of the boat with him. Snufkin yelped as he landed on top of the poet and was held there, being kissed even as he tried to get away. 

Moomin scowled and pulled the poet's hands away, then picked Snufkin up himself and placed him on Moomin's other side. Moomin stood in front of Snufkin with his arms folded, prepared to fight the poet, or throw him back into the ocean if he had to. The poet didn't want to fight, instead he lay on his back and stared dreamily at the sky. "The soft tender kiss of my darling angel has brought me life and re-awakened my passion for my love." He said, touching his fingers to his lips.

"Keep your passion to yourself next time." Moomin huffed.

Snufkin tucked his paw into the crook of Moomin's elbow and peered over his shoulder. "I think we should head back to land now."

"Whatever you want, Snufkin." Moomin agreed. The poet continued to lay on the floor of the boat and spout sonnets, not understanding the gravity of what he'd done or even noticing that Moomin and Snufkin were upset with him. Moomin didn't want Snufkin to let go of him, so he reluctantly broke off to pick up the oars. Snufkin filched one of the oars before Moomin could reach it and they sat next to each other and rowed in unison, back to the shore.

* * *

Snufkin tucked himself into a tight ball, under his sheets in his tent and stared at the tan canopy above him, blankly. After the event filled afternoon, all he wanted to do was spend some time alone with his thoughts. Usually he would do this by taking a long nighttime stroll, but he had a certain foreboding that if he went out tonight he would run into the poet. He didn't want to be stuck in his tent. A Snufkin was supposed to wander anywhere he pleased, free and independent and careless. He hated that he felt trapped inside his own home. He'd spent enough time with the poet today, even sacrificing quality one on one time with Moomin. If he'd known the poet couldn't swim, he wouldn't have bothered inviting him onto the boat.

Ah, Moomin. Snufkin smiled fondly and softened. He was a wonderful moomintroll, the one person Snufkin never tired of. He hoped that they could spend more time alone together tomorrow. Taking Moomin and the poet fishing hadn't helped to solve whatever they were fighting about. It was likely the sort of issue they'd have to resolve themselves, as most arguments were.

Snufkin's feet twitched at the urge to get outside. Well, he was never the kind of person to deny his own nature. Snufkin uncurled and stretched out on all fours like a cat. He exited his tent, uncharacteristically leaving his hat behind, resting next to his pillow.

He poked his head out of his tent entrance and found, with relief, that he was alone. Snufkin had only taken three steps outside his tent when a voice called out to him. "My beloved angelic heart! I am joyous to lay my orbs on your beauteous visage!"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"How could I sleep when I have lived the dream of having your lips on mine? Oh, sweet darling, kiss me again!" The poet begged, dramatically throwing himself at Snufkin's feet. Snufkin took a startled step back.

"I haven't kissed you." He answered, confused.

"Oh, please don't deny our love, you angelic creature, I know I have had the pleasure of your soft, plump lips caressing my own!"

Snufkin narrowed his eyes, trying to recall how the poet could possibly assume he'd kissed him. The poet had kissed Snufkin's paw and Moomin had tackled him in a hug which almost ended up in an accidental kiss. Snufkin blushed at the memory, hoping Moomin didn't think he'd acted too weird in reaction to his best friend hugging him. The poet stared hopefully at him as he thought back.

"Oh, you mean on the fishing boat?" Snufkin finally realised.

"Yes! I-"

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't a kiss."

"But-"

"Well, its name is the Kiss of Life but I'm afraid there isn't anything romantic about it. It was to get air back into your lungs."

"Then you have breathed life into my own lungs, my gorgeous wondering spirit! Please, my angel," The poet picked himself up from his position of laying at Snufkin's feet and moved to balance on one knee, taking hold of one of Snufkin's paw. "You must allow me to take you as my own! Marry me, my darling!"

* * *

Moomin scowled at the silhouette of a man in the moonlight, which placed itself in position at sunset and hadn't moved since. The poet was waiting for Snufkin outside his tent and Moomin was not at all happy about it. First the poet took advantage of Snufkin and now he stalked around outside his tent, ready to trap him as soon as he left for his nightly wanderings. If he was angling for an invitation, he was about to be sorely disappointed as Snufkin always took his night-time strolls alone except when he found something he wanted to share with Moomin. It was a point of pride for Moomin that he was the only one who's ever been allowed to accompany his friend on his moonlit adventures and he wasn't going to let some upstart poet ruin it. 

Moomin had unlatched his window and prepared to climb down his rope ladder, fully intending to tell the poet to go away for a while, when Snufkin poked his head out of the tent. Moomin squeaked and ducked down under his windowsill before he realised how silly it was to hide. He was looking out of his own window in his own bedroom. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Still, he slowly lifted an ear and then an eye to the open window. Then the other ear and the other eye. He could just about make out that the poet was talking, sprawled across the floor, but he couldn't hear the words being said. 

It wasn't necessary to hear the following part of the conversation, as the poet got down on one knee and grabbed Snufkin's paw. Goodness, if it weren't enough for his poor heart to witness Snufkin having a true love's kiss, he was also being forced to watch him get engaged. But Moomin wasn't being forced to watch by anyone except himself. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Moomin's vision blurred before he blinked the layer of moisture away. There was no need to cry. His best friend was getting married! He should be happy for him. And yet, Moomin let out a deep sigh and slithered to the floor, laying on his back on the hard wood. 

If only he'd said something sooner. If he'd confessed to Snufkin back in the spring, before the poet arrived, or any of the springs before that. For years Moomin kept his feelings for Snufkin a secret and now he would be forced to witness Snufkin be wedded to another man. Moomin thudded his head dully against the floor and groaned. How ridiculous! How presumptuous! To assume that his feelings would change anything at all, except to make Snufkin feel trapped. Of course Snufkin didn't feel the same way, so there wasn't anything Moomin could do or say to convince him to allow Moomin to court him. Besides, Moomin courting was fully of silly rules and there was nothing Snufkin hated more than rules, no matter how much Moomin longed to hold his paw on a romantic picnic or give him secret messages in the form of flower bouquets.

It seemed the poet was simply skipping the courting part altogether. That was...good. Not following the general rules of romance was something Snufkin would like, probably. And Moomin was something of a romantic, and quite good at it too if Snorkmaiden were to be believed. Snufkin and he just weren't a good match for a romantic pairing. Besides that, Moomin didn't think anyone was good enough for Snufkin, let alone himself. 

Moomin put his paw on his snout and closed his eyes, recalling the sensation of Snufkin's breath breezing across his fur as he spoke, laying underneath Moomin and so close to kissing him. A shiver had travelled up his spine as Snufkin said his name. Luckily, he didn't think Snufkin noticed anything. He hoped. He didn't want to make his relationship with his best friend awkward, especially now said best friend was getting a new partner to do everything with. 

A small, sharp knock rapped on his window.

* * *

"I didn't realise you felt that way about me." Snufkin admitted, embarrassed at missing such blatant signs. In hindsight, the poet had aimed most of his poetry in Snufkin's general direction despite Snufkin completely tuning him out after the first few words. The poet also touched Snufkin a lot, which he'd taken as the poet being overly friendly and a touchy type of fellow. 

"How could I not, my angelic sweetheart. You're holy perfection and I must have you as my own."

The corners of Snufkin's mouth tugged down in a grimace. "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you. Besides I'm not an object you can possess."

"A slip of the tongue, my sweet. I know you are your own. Will you not allow me to prove my devotion to you?"

"I already told you I don't feel the same."

"My beloved angel, let me convince you otherwise!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said no!" Snufkin snapped, annoyed at being ignored. This man claimed to love him yet didn't listen to a single word he said? It was idiocy. 

Snufkin longed for Moomin's comforting company. He always allowed Snufkin to say his piece and listened intently as he did so, before he chattered back to him. After this frustrating conversation, Snufkin would love nothing more but to leave the poet behind and curl up with Moomin, digging his paws into Moomin's thick, soft fur and basking in the heat emanating from him. Most of the time they lay in silence, basking in each other's company and that was Snufkin's favourite part. He hoped Moomin didn't find him too boring for it. 

The poet dug his nails into Snufkin's paws as he clung tightly onto him. Snufkin yelped in pain.

"Why won't you just give me a chance?"

"You're hurting me!"

"I wouldn't have to if you just said yes!"

Snufkin tore his paws away and stumbled backwards. "What is wrong with you? You can't claim you love someone then hurt them just because they don't love you back!"

"It's that Moomin's fault! If he wasn't always around taking all of your attention from me, you would've been mine the moment I recited my first sonnet to you!"

"This hasn't got anything to do with Moomin!" Snufkin lied, blatantly. Even if it was about Moomin, it wasn't the poet's business.

"Of course it does! That snake has been creeping around and courting you behind my back! How dare he not come out and face me like a man?"

"What?" Snufkin shook his head in disbelief. "Moomin hasn't done anything. He doesn't have any feelings like that towards me, we're just friends. And he's in love with someone else."

The poet was wild, his eyes stretched unnaturally wide open and his teeth bared in a snarl. "That's what he wants you to think. But he's plotting to take you away from me."

"I can't be taken away because I'm not yours! How many times do I have to tell you? Go away, leave me alone, I'm not going to marry you. I think you need help."

"Please my dear heart," The poet cried out, diving towards Snufkin to try to grab his paws again and missing as Snufkin pulled his paws away quickly. "Just one chance I beg of you!"

Snufkin brought his knee up to connect heavily with the poet's stomach, who doubled over in pain and gasped for breath. Snufkin gave the poet a solid left hook across the face, causing him to fall sideways onto the floor at the force. Then Snufkin turned and ran to the one place he always felt the safest.

As he climbed nimbly up the rope ladder, Snufkin hoped Moomin would already be awake and wouldn't mind Snufkin visiting so late in the night.

* * *

Moomin helped Snufkin down from the windowsill even though he didn't need it, as it was the polite thing to do, not at all because he wanted to have as much contact with Snufkin as possible. He took a deep, fortifying breath to prepare himself for Snufkin's engagement announcement, and tried to feel flattered that the first thing Snufkin did after getting engaged was run to tell Moomin.

Snufkin wasn't as happy as Moomin expected him to be. He wasn't happy at all. He stared blankly up at Moomin, his eyes brimming with tears and one fang dug into his bottom lip as it trembled. Moomin gasped at the sight. A protective rage flushed through him. How had the poet messed up a proposal so badly? He must have said something truly awful to put Snufkin in this state. 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Snufkin asked, shy and vulnerable and pleading. 

"Of course." Moomin agreed straight away. He'd do anything for Snufkin and he loved their sleepovers. What else could he say? Surely Snufkin knew he always wanted to spend time with him? Why did he even bother asking when he knew what the answer would be?

Moomin gently took Snufkin's paws in his and brushed his thumbs across the back of them, noticing tiny pin pricks behind his fur. Moomin carefully stroked the small wounds, checking they weren't bleeding. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to ask what happened. He couldn't bring himself to ask out loud. Instead he pulled Snufkin by the paw over to the bed and lay down, holding an arm out in invitation. He let out a surprised noise as Snufkin flopped on the bed next to him and curled up, pressing his paws into Moomin's fur and kneading against his chest. 

Moomin slowly put his arm down, letting his paw rest on Snufkin's waist. Snufkin gently lay his head against Moomin's shoulder and it suddenly occurred to Moomin that Snufkin wasn't wearing his hat. Moomin stroked his soft, tangled hair and was rewarded with a quiet purr. He tucked Snufkin's head under his chin, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

"What happened, Snufkin?"

Snufkin shook his head and mumbled incomprehensibly into Moomin's chest. Dampness spread onto his fur. 

"Snufkin, what did he say to you?"

Snufkin patted Moomin's snout, causing a light pink blush to rise to it. Moomin caught sight of the tiny pinprick wounds again and placed his paw on top of Snufkin's which rested on his snout. He must have looked quite silly for this simple act made Snufkin smile for the first time that night. "Did he do this to you?" Moomin asked, tapping his paw pad against the pin pricks. 

"Yeah." 

"I thought he loved you."

"I don't love him." Snufkin grumbled, and buried his face in Moomin's fur. 

Moomin's heart beat faster and his face heated up as he wriggled in place at the awful, dreadful hope he felt. He shook it off quickly, Snufkin was still in love with somebody, even if it wasn't the poet. Still, Moomin thought he could probably handle that. He could handle almost anyone who wasn't the poet, as long as they didn't rub it in his face that they had Snufkin's love and he didn't, as the poet tended to do. And as long as they lived in Moomin Valley, as if they lived elsewhere, Snufkin would want to return to them in the spring after his travels instead of Moomin and that would be terrible. 

"Want me to beat him up?" Moomin offered.

Snufkin let out a surprised laugh. "What?"

"He hurt you! I'll kill him if you want me to." He was sure nobody would miss the poet too much. He certainly deserved a beating for even being mean to Snufkin, let alone for hurting him. Snufkin chuckled and rubbed his face against Moomin's fur. "I'll consider it."

Moomin knew that meant no, but thank you for caring about me enough to offer.

"You're wonderful, Snufkin. Whoever your friend is who you're in love with will treat you much better. They'll know how lucky they are." 

Snufkin didn't respond, and when Moomin checked he found his best friend cuddled up to him and fast asleep. Thank goodness he was asleep for the next part of Moomin's grand speech, which Moomin whispered as quietly as he could into Snufkin's ear. "I love you, Snufkin."

* * *

Snufkin was having a lovely dream. He was tucked up in bed, spending the night with Moomin, who had just confessed his love for him. The latter part was how Snufkin knew it was a dream. Even if it wasn't real, Snufkin would enjoy it for as long as he could before he would be forced to awaken and stare up at the tan lining of his tent. He buried his face in his pillow, which was a lot softer than usual. Moominmamma had probably stolen it in the daytime to wash and fluff it. He knew she did that sometimes, even if she thought she was sneaking about and keeping it secret.

His pillow took a sharp breath in, which is something pillows absolutely shouldn't do. Snufkin's eyes snapped open to find Moomin gazing down at him. As he looked back up at Moomin, he noticed his nose almost touched Moomin's snout. Snufkin leaned back slightly, trying to put a respectable amount of distance between them, so Moomin wouldn't become too suspicious. Snufkin closed his eyes again so he wouldn't have to look his dear Moomin in the face as he remembered the events of yesterday.

Then his eyes snapped open again and he rolled off the side of Moomin's bed, landing on his feet with a light thump. He saw Moomin in his peripheral vision sitting up to watch him with a confused expression on his face, as he made his way over to the window. Tension left his shoulders as he looked out towards his empty campsite.

"He's gone."

"Oh! The poet? Thank goodness!" Moomin cheered and got up from his bed to stand shoulder to shoulder with Snufkin next to the window. They'd slept in Moomin's bed, snuggled up together as they always did for sleepovers, but it felt different this time. Snufkin was too raw, too vulnerable for spending the night with his secret love to be normal. He couldn't think of a single thing to say that would make the situation less strange. It was a good thing his best friend always had his back.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"That depends," Snufkin smirked mischievously. "Are you cooking?"

Moomin shoved Snufkin's shoulder playfully and laughed. "I've gotten better!"

"I don't think you could've gotten any worse."

"It was only once." Moomin whined.

"Putting gunpowder in pancake mix only needs to happen once."

* * *

After a delicious breakfast, courtesy of Moominmamma who served it to them with a knowing twinkle in her eye, Snufkin and Moomin silently agreed to go on an adventure by themselves. Snufkin thought perhaps she had the wrong idea, after she smiled secretively to herself when Moomin and he walked downstairs together, holding paws. He didn't mind pretending for a while, for Moominmamma and for selfish reasons too. 

"The Lonely Mountains?" Snufkin suggested, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from civilization as possible.

"Yes!" Moomin agreed easily, as always. And they took off on their adventure. 

As they reached the peak of the mountain, Snufkin relished the feeling of freedom flowing through him. He took in the presence of Moomin at his side and smiled. He preferred to be alone when travelling, but smaller adventures were significantly better together. By the time they reached the mountain top, the sun was high in the sky and shone down on them, causing Moomin's white fur to glimmer in the light. Snufkin wanted to catch the light in his paws and keep it for himself but some things are meant to be free to come and go as they pleased. Snufkin walked towards the edge and took in the scenery.

"Goodness, look at that view." Moomin breathed wistfully. Snufkin turned to look at Moomin instead and found Moomin wasn't looking at the view either. Moomin was looking at him. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. Rather, he was startled, as though Snufkin had done something odd. Most of the time he would have questioned himself but this time he was certain he hadn't done anything strange today, especially nothing to make Moomin appear so wide eyed, his mouth hanging slightly open. 

"Moomin? Is something wrong?"

"I-I have a problem."

"What's the matter?" Snufkin held Moomin's paws in his. He hoped it wasn't too serious, or that he could help if it was.

"I'm in love with my best friend." Moomin said and something in his eyes told Snufkin this wasn't the same conversation they had yesterday, even if it was the same confession.

"Oh?"

"But I don't think he loves me back. He wouldn't want to be tied down to me anyway, he needs his freedom." Moomin brought one paw up to hesitantly cup Snufkin's cheek.

Oh! Snufkin reddened as he thought back on every single one of his and Moomin's interactions and felt idiotic he hadn't noticed before. The way Moomin asked him to stay over winter every single year, even though Moomin would be hibernating the whole time. The way Moomin lit up when Snufkin asked him on adventures. The way he respected Snufkin's boundaries and defended him against anyone who broke them. The way he glared at the poet when he recited poetry at Snufkin. The way he allowed Snufkin to sleep in his bed every time he asked. The way he held on just a second too long when he and Snufkin hugged. How hadn't Snufkin noticed before? He didn't deserve Moomin's love, but by Tove now he knew he had it, he would grasp it with two greedy paws and refuse to let go. 

* * *

Moomin gasped at the sight of Snufkin contently gazing out towards the stretch of green that lasted for miles on one side of the mountain. He was beautiful. The midday sun highlighted the red in his hair and the gold flecks in his eyes. If Snufkin continued to be so gorgeous, Moomin would be forced to kiss him. 

"Goodness, look at that view." Moomin allowed the honey-sweet words to drop from his lips. He spoke louder than he meant to and Snufkin must have heard him, as he turned towards Moomin. Moomin's mouth dropped open, and he must have looked ridiculous as he gawped at the beautiful sight of Snufkin's silhouette, surrounded by a halo of sunlight.

"Moomin? Is something wrong?" How could anything be wrong when he was accompanied by such a wonderful person on such a lovely adventure.

"I-I have a problem." He said, recalling their conversation from the day before, his heart beating hard against his ribcage as though demanding to break free. 

"What's the matter?" Snufkin held Moomin's paws in his. Moomin looked at their connected paws and then up into Snufkin's eyes and knew that his best friend would love him no matter what, even if it wasn't in the way he desired. He felt brave. Snufkin made him brave.

"I'm in love with my best friend." Moomin confessed, quietly. 

"Oh?"

"But I don't think he loves me back. He wouldn't want to be tied down to me anyway, he needs his freedom." Moomin used up the last dregs of his courage to place a shaky paw on the side of Snufkin's face. Then he watched the realisation click into place inside Snufkin's head.

"Oh, Moomin." Snufkin sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Moomin's paw. Moomin braced himself for the answer he would receive. "I don't know how anyone couldn't love you. I don't know how you could think I don't love you."

Moomin felt his knees weaken and give out, dropping to kneel on the ground in front of Snufkin and buried his face in Snufkin's coat. He felt the same? Of course he felt the same. He returned to Moomin Valley every single year in the spring with a song written and composed especially for Moomin. He invited only Moomin on his night time walks, if he invited anyone. Any time he wasn't alone, he was with Moomin. He invited himself to Moomin's bedroom and to Moomin's bed. He allowed only Moomin to touch him, out of all their friends. He rejected the poet's proposal and immediately asked to spend the night with Moomin. In that moment, Moomin cursed himself for not knowing sooner, for not understanding that the friend Snufkin loved was him.

Snufkin slowly lowered to his knees in front of Moomin, so they were on the same level, and cupped Moomin's snout in his paws. He tilted his head inquisitively and Moomin smiled softly at how cute he was without thinking about what Snufkin was asking. It came as a surprise then, when Snufkin nuzzled his nose against Moomin's snout. Moomin couldn't breathe as they knelt in front of each other and kissed. He didn't know where to put his paws, settling them on Snufkin's waist, then his shoulders, then his elbows. Snufkin kept his paws firmly holding Moomin's face in place, even as he broke off the kiss. Moomin instinctively leant forward as Snufkin moved away, to remain kissing for as long as possible. If Snufkin weren't holding him he would have fallen flat on his face.

"Snufkin..."

"Yes, Moomin?"

"May I court you?"

Snufkin blushed prettily and looked bashfully away. "Yes. Of course. How could I ever say no to you?"

Moomin wrapped his paws around Snufkin's waist and pulled him in for another kiss. He was allowed to do that now and he was planning on taking full advantage. Unless of course, Snufkin asked him to stop. At the moment, though, Snufkin was quite pleased, so Moomin thought he would probably let a few extra kisses go.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like a week to write so I hope you like it! Tell me what you think ;) <3
> 
> Fun Fact: before editing, I'd used the words "look/ed" 46 times and the words "feel/feeling" 35 times lol


End file.
